1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic messaging and, more particularly, to decoupling an attachment from the electronic message that included the attachment.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Computer systems and related technology affect many aspects of society. Indeed, the computer system's ability to process information has transformed the way we live and work. Computer systems now commonly perform a host of tasks (e.g., word processing, scheduling, and database management) that prior to the advent of the computer system were performed manually. More recently, computer systems have been coupled to one another and to other electronic devices to form both wired and wireless computer networks over which the computer systems and other electronic devices can transfer electronic data. As a result, many tasks performed at a computer system (e.g., voice communication, accessing electronic mail, controlling home electronics, web browsing) include electronic communication between a number of computer systems and/or other electronic devices via wired and/or wireless computer networks.
In particular, electronic messaging has become an important method for communicating. Computer system users often send and receive electronic messages (e.g., electronic mail messages, instant messages, faxes, news group postings, etc.,) to exchange information with one another. For example, to create an electronic mail message, a sending user typically selects a new message option from within an electronic mail application. In response to the selection, the electronic mail application displays one or more fields (e.g., a To field, a Body field, etc.) that can receive user entered data. The sending user then enters data (e.g., at a keyboard) into the displayed fields. When appropriate, the sending user can save the electronic mail message as a draft or send the electronic mail message to a recipient user (e.g., by selecting the appropriate “save” or “send” control within the electronic mail application).
Sending the electronic mail message may cause the electronic mail message to be routed from the sending user's computer system, through a sending mail server, across a network, to a receiving mail server that stores electronic mail messages for a recipient user. To view the electronic mail message, the recipient user establishes a connection from an electronic mail application to the receiving mail server. Establishing the connection can cause all electronic mail messages sent to the recipient user, including the mail message from the sending user, to be transferred from the receiving mail server to the recipient user's computer system and stored at the recipient user's computer system. After the electronic mail message from the sending user is transferred and stored, the recipient user may manipulate an input device, such as, for example, a mouse, within the electronic mail application to view the stored electronic mail message.
Electronic messages are also frequently used to send files (word processing documents, pictures, etc) from one user to another. A user desiring to send a file can attach the file to an electronic message. When the electronic message is transferred, the attached file is transferred along with the electronic message. Thus, it may be that an electronic message includes a message body (e.g., text included in an electronic mail message) and an attachment (or attachments).
When an electronic message including an attachment is transferred to a recipient's computer system, the attachment can be stored at the recipient's computer system along with a corresponding message body. When the recipient accesses the electronic message, an icon representing the attachment is typically presented to the recipient. Accordingly, the recipient can then select the icon to access the attachment. The recipient may also choose to save a copy of the attachment to location on a mass storage device associated with the recipient's computer system.
An attachment is typically coupled to an electronic message that includes the attachment. That is, when the electronic message is moved to a storage location or deleted, the attachment is typically also moved to the storage location or deleted. Coupling attachments and electronic messages can allow a user to easily manipulate the electronic message and attachment together. Unfortunately, if for some reason a user does not save an attachment before deleting a corresponding electronic message, it can be difficult, if not impossible, to recover the attachment. Further, it is often difficult to locate attachments. For example, a saved attachment may be stored in an obscure location used by an electronic messaging application. Additionally, even when an attachment can be located, the attachment typically does not provide any message related data associated with an electronic message. For example, there may be no way to determine who sent the attachment or when the attachment was sent. Therefore systems, methods, computer program products, and data structures for decoupling an attachment from an electronic message that included the attachment would be advantageous.